Ambition
by Sakura-Star
Summary: .:SasukexSakuraxItachi:. Vestida de novia, en el campo de batalla, observaba a su futuro marido con la ropa sucia, desordenada y una Katana en sus manos. A unos metros de él, la obsesión y la razón de las constantes pesadillas de Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi


**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen:** .:SasukexSakuraxItachi:. Vestida de novia, en el campo de batalla, observaba a su 'futuro' marido con la ropa sucia, desordenada y una Katana en sus manos. A unos metros de él, la obsesión, el martirio y la razón de las constantes pesadillas de Sasuke: …Uchiha Itachi.

Autora: -Sakura-Star-

* * *

**Ambition**

Su vestido era simplemente hermoso.

_Todo lo que una chica pediría._

Sus zapatos eran únicos y delicados.

_Haciendo de sus pasos una lenta tortura._

Su cabello recogido en un elegante moño.

_Que la hacía ver delicada y fina._

Su cara con un leve pero magnífico maquillaje.

_Que resaltaba su, ya de por sí, enigmática belleza._

Su piel se notaba suave y delicada.

_Tersa al tacto._

Sí. Sakura ese día estaba preciosa.

Pero… ¿por qué?

Preciosa… porque se iba a casar con el hombre que más amaba en este mundo. Con el hombre que la había hecho soñar despierta. Con el hombre que había aprendido lo que es amar de verdad y no anhelar. El hombre a quien amaba inmensamente.

El mismo hombre que estaba a unos metros de ella, a medio vestir, con la camisa sucia, el saco por algún lado, los zapatos todos arruinados y… una katana en su mano.

Y unos metros más adelante de él, estaba la tangible obsesión de Sasuke: ...Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí– murmuró con pesar. Una parte de ella había rogado por equivocarse.

Además de que, se sentía estúpida. Estaba en un campo de batalla, con su vestido de novia y estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a todos… Pero esa no era la razón exacta de que se sintiera así.

_No. No lo era. Esa razón, iba más allá de eso._

–Estoy tan cansada de esto.. –susurró. Su voz sonaba distante, y de cierto modo un poco hueca.

Pero como la última vez que habló, no obtuvo respuesta. Y tampoco pudo verle la cara a Sasuke, ya que éste estaba de espaldas. ¿Estaría molesto?. ¿Sorprendido?. ¿Avergonzado…?

No. Sasuke nunca se avergonzaría. Mucho menos de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Cumpliendo su venganza_

Su estúpida venganza.

Subió su mirada, que hasta hace poco observaba su vestido, y divisó un poco más allá de Sasuke al mayor de los Uchiha. A la _obsesión _de Sasuke.

Éste estaba sobre una piedra, sin rasguños aparentes más que un poco de tierra en su ropa, y se mantenía sereno.

¿Estaría ese ser haciéndole la vida imposible a Sasuke por puro placer?. ¿Por puro ocio?.

No, eso sería demasiado enfermizo.

Entonces… ¿cuál era la razón por la cual Itachi siempre aparecía en el momento en el que por fin podía estar con Sasuke?. Incluso… esa vez se lució. Apareció el mismo día en el que _por fin_ iban a ser marido y mujer, ocasionando que Sasuke la dejara... _Plantada en el altar._

Sasuke torció la boca al mismo que soltaba un gruñido. Lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era que Sakura estuviese allí. Era peligroso.

–Hablaremos al llegar a casa…– comenzó a decir. Más fue interrumpido por la firme y pesada voz a sus espaldas.

–No…– le cortó. Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control –No hay nada que hablar. Hoy se ha caído la venda que cubría mis ojos Sasuke…– confesó. Seguidamente suspiró y avanzó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la espalda de Sasuke –Además, nunca hay tiempo para nosotros. Para Sasuke y para Sakura. Ya he caído en cuenta de eso, aunque un poco tarde ¿Ne, Sasuke-kun?– dijo con una sonrisa amarga adornando sus finos labios, sumando su tono frío e irónico.

–No es el momento– siseó el pelinegro. Pasando su mirada del suelo a Itachi fugazmente.

–Nunca lo es. Lo pospones todo. Y eso… me demuestra mucho más de ti de lo que quisiera saber– susurró, paseando su dedo índice por la espalda del chico –Siempre es lo mismo. Cuando estamos a punto de poner una fecha para la boda, él aparece y te olvidas completamente de mi existencia– mantuvo su sonrisa afligida –A veces pienso que tu obsesión por él va más allá del amor que _dices _sentir por mí– apretó su camisa, _sucia por la pelea._

–¡Ya basta, Sakura!. Sabes muy bien que ni tú ni nadie se interpondrá en mi venganza– le recordó con mucha dureza.

Eso caló hondo en el corazón, ya de por sí, bastante destrozado de la chica. Pero a pesar de eso, omitió ese comentario y siguió sacando lo que había aguantado por tres años.

–Traté de decirme a mí misma que te habías ido, que el Sasuke que me pidió matrimonio desapareció al escuchar el nombre de su hermano…– recaló. La amargura en su voz era casi tangible –Y de cierta forma… me siento celosa de ello– apretó un poco más la camisa de Sasuke, arrugándola más de lo que estaba –¿Qué extraño, cierto? Sentirme así de lo que tanto espero que desaparezca. Pero no puedo evitarlo, soy humana. Puedo controlarlo, más no evitarlo– confesó.

–Hn. Esto es algo que tú nunca entenderás, Sakura. Tú no has sentido lo que yo, así que no intentes comprenderme– gruñó, subiendo un poco más su tono de voz

–¡El problema no es entenderlo!. Porque sé que no podre… el problema es que dejas de pensar en todo simplemente con escuchar su nombre. Nos restas la importancia que hemos ganado a base de sudor y sangre– su voz, dolida como estaba, cargaba un aire de frustración que ninguno de los presentes; exceptuando a Itachi; escuchó alguna vez.

Los que allí se encontraban: Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya y demás amigos de ambos novios miraban la escena con frustración y tristeza en sus ojos y corazón. Habían seguido a Sakura desde la Iglesia, cuando ésta salió en busca del que nunca llegó a tomarla como le había prometido tanto tiempo atrás.

Y podía sonar hipócrita en cierta forma, pero la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con la Haruno. Esa situación ya no daba para más. La actitud desinteresada del Uchiha con respecto a Sakura y su propia boda eran intolerables. Ya estaban cansados de verla cada vez más desanimada, más desesperanzada, más encerrada en la decepción.

Sasuke no respondió a eso. No lo creía necesario. Él esperaba que Sakura, como su compañera, comprendiera que para él lo más importante era culminar su venganza, pero no fue así. _O eso creía él…_

Porque él, no pensaba en lo que sentía Sakura al verse desplazada por Itachi. Es más, el simple nombre de ese Uchiha era suficiente para que Sasuke te borrara de su atención, dejándote en las sombras.

* * *

_He estado soñando despierta, algo que es tan efímero, algo que no durará. Pero yo creía, yo _quería_ creer que si duraría. Pero es hora de abrir mis ojos y ver la verdad. Es hora de que ponga mies pies en la tierra y vea que nada está bien._

_Mi mundo de sueños ya estaba derrumbado, esto solo rebosó lo que ya estaba lleno._

* * *

Y en el silencio cargado de tensión, una voz se encargó de empeorar, lo que ya de por sí, estaba bastante mal.

–¿No deberías estar en la Iglesia, Sakura?– se escuchó una voz burlona, cargada de mofa. La voz de Itachi se dejó escuchar, firme y sin ninguna prueba de temblor.

Todos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, y se percataron que una semi sonrisa burlona se escapaba de toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

* * *

**N/A:** "¿Qué carriso hace esta aquí cuando tiene que continuar sus otros fics?". Pues... todo, o casi todo tiene una respuesta. Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace bastante, pero no le tomé importancia y la dejé pasar. En estos días me volvió y no dudé en escribirla. Es una idea basada en la obsesión/drama/egoísmo. Es y considero que es algo que de verdad vale la pena leer.

Por cierto... este Shot completo se lo dedico a mi Nee-san (Ko-chan) . Sin ella nada de esto hubiera sido posible, sin su apoyo, este Two/Three-Shot no existiría, o sería un completo desastre, se los aseguro xD.

–

**Próximo Shot** (no sé si último o penúltimo):

Sakura chilló por el dolor al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Instantáneamente los abrió con sorprensa.

–¡No pienso dejarte marchar!. ¡Eres mía y nadie jamás podrá tocarte como yo lo hago!– / –Sigue soñando, estúpido hermanito menor– / –Sakura ya no te pertenece–

–

_So.. _

_¿Un Review?_


End file.
